Stargate: Dawn Of Time
by SGElite23
Summary: When a mysterious incoming 9 chevron connection engages in both the SGC and Atlantis Gates, key players begin to hide the truth for unknown reasons. A race against the clock begins, leaving everyone to pick a side in a battle that will be unlike anyother!
1. Home

_Home Is Where The Heart Is (Alternate Reality 112)_

_**By:** SGElite23_

_Set In Atl's Season 4 After Episode 17 Midway (Alternate Universe/Timeline)_

_**Note:** In this universe the Destiny Crew go missing sometime about a year after the Atlantis Expeditions arrival in Atlantis, so they have been cut off from Earth for a little over 2 or 3 years in this realities timeline._

_Also, in this timeline Teyla doesn't become pregnant, nor do the Athosians leave Atlantis._

It was a day like most others at the SGC, everybody going about their duties that is until the alarms blared all throughout the underground complex, with a familiar voice being heard over the P.A.

"Unscheduled Off-World Activation!" Sgt. Walter Harriman moves his hand to the handprint scanner. "Closing the iris!"

The large iris closes in the center of the gate just before it's wormhole engages, a few seconds go by without any indication to whom was dialing in.

"Whats the situation Sergeant?" General Landry asked as he entered the Control Room.

"Well, sir. It seems like...Wait a minute..." Harriman turns his attention to the computer screen. "This can't be!"

Landry turns his attention toward the gate just as the iris opens leaving the event horizon of the wormhole exposed, also potentially letting anything that stepped through the other side into the SGC. He watched as a group of marines took up positions at the end of the ramp, guns drawn and ready to open fire.

"Patch me into the gate room." The General keeps his attention locked on the marines.

"Yes sir." Harriman nods before patching Landry into the gaterooms speaker system.

"This is General Landry, you have authorization to shoot on sight, whatever comes through the gate don't hesitate...We can't let Earth be compromised, do..." Landry was cut-off by Walter before being able to finish his sentence.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you sir, but, the gate seems to be drawing in power at a rate I've never seen before. This connection must not be originating from inside our galaxy."

"Is it from Pegasus, Atlantis?" General Landry seemed to be at a loss for ideas, not just for the iris deactivating by itself, but why hadn't anyone come through the gate yet.

"Not the Pegasus Galaxy, no sir. This connection is coming from further out than even that, this connection could only be powered by a ZPM, maybe even two or three." Walter couldn't help but think about Destiny. "Sir, I was thinking, could the crew of the Destiny Expedition have found a way to dial Earth?"

"Recall Colonel Carter, I want her here A.S.A.P!" General Landry walks back toward his office leaving Walter to make the call, he couldn't help but wonder if SG1 would be reformed, having been inactive for going on 2 years now.

(Atlantis - Gate Control Room)

Dr. Rodney McKay had fallen asleep at the gates controls having been awake all night trying to, in his words, work out a bug in the gate system which could give their location to anyone whom knew where to look. Colonel Sheppard had ordered him to fix the bug, but in true McKay fashion he took it a step further, and found a way to not only fix the problem...But also boost the power output in the gate itself.

"You don't look so good..." Dr. Radek Zelenka walks into the control room.

"Thank you for your keen sense of observation, and your natural ability to state the obvious, now are you ready to help me, or are you going to go back to sleep and leave me here to work by myself? Not that that isn't such a bad idea, by the way." Rodney yawns as he sets up turning his attention back to what ever he was doing before he fell asleep.

"I told you to take a break but you wouldn't listen, you never do." Zelenka sighed a bit knowing this was McKay he was talking to, not exactly the easiest person in the world to talk to. "Let's just stop bickering, what were you able to figure out?"

"Well, right after you went to take your little nap I was able to get a power boost out of the Stargate, seems this bug we discovered has been around ever since the early days of the Stargate network." The Doctor of course didn't take his attention away from the computer console.

"So, your telling me that this bug has been around since the time of the Ancients, one of the most advanced races in the galaxy and they couldn't fix it, but you can?" Zelenka said that last part with a touch of sarcasm, which earned him a scornful look from Dr. McKay.

"Yes, I fixed it." McKay was more than just a little agitated. "I..."

Rodney had no more than uttered a word when Atlantis' off-world alarm activates and the chevrons on the gate begin to light up, indicating that a wormhole was incoming.

"Unscheduled Off-world Activation! Colonel Sheppard, report to the control room Immediately!" McKay turns his attention to the gate computer seeing that he was getting no reported IDC or Iris Codes, he activates the gates shield before seeing a flashing red light on the console. "My god..."

"What?" Radek peered at the computer screen but couldn't see what McKay did. "Whats wrong, Rodney?"

"The gate is drawing twice the normal power then it usually does, I mean this is making a connection from Pegasus to the Milky Way look like child's play, do you know how much power it would take to hold a connection like this open?" McKay asked in a stunned tone of voice.

"Not really, seeing as how we don't even know where this wormhole originated from." Radek just smirks as he gained himself another scornful look from McKay.

"Whats going on?" Colonel Sheppard asked as he walked into the Gateroom. "Tell me thats Teyla's re-con team coming back from P73-112, and not what I really think it is."

"Don't worry, it can't possibly be what you think it is because I don't even know what it is." Rodney sighs a bit trying to find some clue as to what was going on.

"Oh, well my guess would have had something to do with the wraith, which would have been very bad. Are you sure it isn't the wraith?" Sheppard asked in his usual tone of voice.

"No, this wormhole isn't originating from this or the milky way galaxy, it's coming from a point in space that is so far away our gate is building up twice the amount of power than normal. Think of it this way, the gate is being powered to...Wait a second..."

Without warning Rodney darts out of the control room followed a second later by both Dr. Zelenka and Colonel Sheppard, both of which were wondering if McKay needed to be sedated.

"Rodney!" Sheppard called out as McKay comes to a stop in front of the Stargate, his eyes seemed to be counting the number of chevrons which were lit up. "What are you doing?"

"Sheppard, we have a problem here, I'm counting 9 chevrons being lit which means this wormhole is originating very far out, we only know of one type of gate which requires a 9 chevron address." He looks back at Sheppard whom looked just a little bit lost. "Oh come on, you can't tell me you don't know this."

"Sorry doc, it must have slipped my mind, so how's about you refresh it?" The Colonel asked.

"Destiny!" Zelenka looked at Sheppard then at Rodney. "Could it really be?"

"You mean those people that were trying to dial all nine of the gates chevrons? The ones whom got lost when the Icarus base was attacked and destroyed?" Sheppard remembered hearing about it but being in Atlantis it didn't mean much at the time, as he hadn't been back to Earth in a while.

"They must've found a way to dial back here, but why dial Atlantis? Why not dial directly to Earth?" Rodney questioned aloud.

"Not enough power?" Sheppard suggested.

"Don't be dumb, if they have enough power to dial here they have enough to dial Earth, something isn't right here." Rodney looks back at the Gate just in time to see the wormhole disengage but it right away activates again, another incoming connection this time only the normal 7 chevrons light up. The wormhole then re-engages behind the shield. "Who is it?"

"I'm reading...Wait a second, this...It can't be." Lieutenant Heather Lawrence walks over to the glass which overlooks the gateroom, looking down at the three confused people below, whom were looking up at her. "Sir, it's Lieutenant Ford's IDC. The computer is reading it as inactive, should I let him through?"

"Oh god..." McKay backed away from the gate. "Everytime that maniac gets near me he tries to shoot me."

"Yeah, McKay, you seem to have that affect on people." Sheppard shakes his head before looking at Heather. "Deactivate the gates shield, let him through."

"Yes, sir." Heather hits a button on the gate console lowering the shield. "Done..."

Lieutenant Ford steps out of the wormhole unarmed yet in some sorta battle armor, which appeared to have a respirator built into it.

"What, no welcome home, sir?" Ford asked looking at McKay then back at Sheppard.

John just keeps his eyes locked on Ford as if he could stare a hole straight through him, he didn't even utter a word his trust for the lieutenant having faded a long time ago, no longer would he or could he afford to be fooled by his onetime friend.

(Stargate Command [Gate Control Room] - The Next Day)

Colonel Carter arrived at the SGC early in the morning and had already begun working on ways to figure out where the connection a day earlier had come from, so far though she hadn't had any results from any of her tests and nothing to even pinpoint a point in space.

"Anything?" General Landry asked walking up behind Carters seat at the gate computer.

"No, sir. I can't even pinpoint where that wormhole could have come from, nor why it was drawing so much power from our side." Carter looks back at the General. "Normally a gate is powered by the DHD, if that power is insufficient or the DHD is damaged the gate will draw power from the dialed gate, but..."

"Our gate doesn't have a dhd, correct?" He asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"Right, but I believe it was drawing power from our power grid, we feed that energy into the gate which in turn would be tapped in order to power an off-world Stargate with insufficient power to hold the wormhole open." Sam looks back toward the computer. "The computer also registered a huge energy spike when the gate disengaged."

"Yeah, I noticed that aswell." Walter turns toward Sam. "I have been here for I don't know how many Off-World gate activations, but, this one was different...I don't know how to explain it, it just felt like something was a little, well, off."

"Walter, you said the connection used all 9 chevrons, correct?" Samantha asked in a questioning manner.

"Thats right, I noticed right away that all 9 were lighting up, thats why I thought it was the Destiny Expedition...But being they sent no IDC, and no one came through I figured it wasn't them."

"But, who else could it have been? I mean, the Destiny Gate Network are the only gates which require all 9 chevrons to lock, Pegasus requires 8 and the Milky Way gates require 7...The process of elimination suggests that it could only have been Destiny, could it have dialed without them knowing?" Landry asked trying to find the missing piece of the puzzle.

"Sergeant, get ready to dial the gate bridge." Carter stands up turning her attention to Landry. "I'm going to Atlantis, as much as I REALLY hate to say this...I need Dr. McKay's help with this."

Landry nods and gives Walter the go ahead signal to dial the gate when she was ready. "Good luck."

"Thank you sir." Carter walks out of the control room needing to get suited up, she couldn't help but keep thinking about the mysterious dial in from yesterday, her mind seemingly scrambling to figure out what was going on trying to find answers that just simply weren't there.

(10 Minutes Later)

Carter now back in her SG1 Uniform enters the gateroom standing back from the ramp which led upto the mouth of the Stargate, she took a deep breath then looks back toward Walter. "Dial the gate!"

The inner ring of the Stargate begins to spin as one by one the chevrons engage, when it came to chevron 6 Sam began to get ready.

"Chevron 6, engaged!" Walter watches as the computer indicates that the 7th Chevron engages and then locks in place. "Chevron 7, locked!"

Sam turns her attention to the gate watching it's inner ring stop spinning and within' seconds it opens a connection, she walks up the ramp and finally through the event horizon which sees her first to the repaired Midway Station, and then to Atlantis.

(To Be Continued) Chapter 2: The Darkest Night


	2. The Darkest Night: Part 1

_**Chapter 2: The Darkest Night (I'm Comin' Home...)**_

_**By: SGElite23**_

John lowers his weapon keeping his attention locked on the person standing in front of him, his mind just kept playing that moment when he had first left Atlantis, his mind telling him the lieutenant couldn't be helped but the Colonel wasn't one to give up, even if it went against his better judgment.

"Why are you here?" Sheppard asked keeping his serious tone.

"I need your help, Colonel." Ford just smiled a little seemingly having lost his colder side due to the wraith enzyme, he almost seemed like the Aiden Ford from before his accident, even his eye and the area surrounding it had begun to heal. "I found her!"

"Who?" Sheppard would have been lieing if he said he wasn't intrigued, who was 'She'?

"Dr. Weir! Listen I know what happened to her when she was supposedly captured by the Human-form Replicators, Maj...I mean Colonel, she is Alive!" The Lieutenant turns his attention to Dr. McKay. "Hey, man. I also wanted to extend an apology to you aswell, sorry I tried to well; kill you all those times, I really wasn't myself."

McKay nods and then sorta just turns and leaves the room followed by Dr. Zelenka, John on the other hand wanted to hear what the lieutenant had to say. "I'm waiting Lieutenant, where did you find her?"

"I happened to stumble across a planet, I named it Planet Rainbow because it had an unusual planetary ring which looked like a Rainbow, there were these machine like creatures there...I think I overheard something about Replicators, ever heard of em'?" Ford was clearly a bit confused.

"I..." Sheppard went to answer the lieutenant before the incoming gate alarm sounded.

"Sheppard!" McKay called over the Colonels headset. "We have an incoming connection, I'm bringing up the gates shield."

Sheppard and Ford turn to see the gate shield activate just before the wormhole engages behind it, Sheppard looks back toward the control room. "IDC?"

"Yeah, hold on a second...Dropping the shield! We are getting a signal, it's Colonel Carter!" McKay hits the button dropping the shield and a second later, Samantha Carter steps out of the wormhole with it disengaging behind her.

"To what do we owe this visit, Colonel?" John asked just as the gate shield reactivates on the gate and all 9 chevrons begin lighting up. "MCKAY! Don't tell me this is happening again!"

"I'm sorry Sheppard, this is beyond my control." Rodney looks over at Zelenka. "When the connection engages get to the ZedPm room, I have an idea."

Radek nods before packing up his laptop and rushing out of the control room, McKay takes a deep breath watching as the gate engaged causing the energy readings to spike, they nearly went off the screen of the computer before stabilizing.

"Believe it or not, thats why I am here." Sam looks at the gate wondering just where it was coming from, she'd be lieing if she said it wasn't very interesting. "This happened yesterday at the SGC, if it hadn't deactivated our gate would have very possibly overloaded."

"McKay, get down here and fill Colonel Carter in about what happened here aswell." John spoke into the headset.

"What happened?" McKay asked before realizing what John was talking about, of course that wasn't in time to stop Sheppard from responding.

"The gate McKay, you know the strange connection, the one that you said you couldn't figure out. We were all there, you, me, Radek, how are you the only one that forgot?" Sheppard noticed the smile on Sam's face, he just shakes his head calming himself down. "Ok, please, fill Colonel Carter in."

McKay keeps his eyes locked on the computer as his headset beeps signaling he had an incoming communication, he taps the communicator. "This is Dr. McKay."

"Rodney, this is bad, very very bad." Radek sounded very concerned.

"Oh no, what now?" Rodney asked half not wanting to hear the answer. "Whats wrong?"

"Whats going on?" Sheppard asked as he, Colonel Carter and Lieutenant Ford walked into the control room.

"That connection is drawing twice the power of anything I have ever seen before, the gate is absorbing the energy like a superconductor which it is designed to do." You could hear Radek take a long drawn out breath, he was certainly worried deeply. "I believe that this connection is indeed coming from the Destiny, but something is preventing them from coming through the gate, each time the gate reactivates..."

"It takes up more power, building and building in order to power the long distance connection from Destiny to here or Earth, THATS IT!" Rodney begins typing on the laptop in front of him.

"Whats it?" John asked but he was being ignored at the moment as McKay was to busy to even realize they were there.

"The gate keeps re-dialing random gates using them to keep the connection open, however it can't stay in one network too long or that gate would explode, that is why the SGC Gate got to the point of almost certain overload...It couldn't handle the stress caused by the connection." McKay smiled a little believing he had solved the puzzle. "If I'm right...Watch the gate!"

Everyone in the gate room looked down at the gate staring in excitement as McKay lowers the shield leaving the horizon open for someone to come through, after about 5 minutes John looks back at McKay.

"What exactly are we waiting for, and don't ignore my question, ok?" John asked slowly.

"Watch and learn..." Was all McKay said.

John hadn't no more than looked back at the gate as a lone person flys out of the wormhole with it disengaging behind them, the person stands up brushing his uniform off his back turned to everyone else, he was clearly wearing a Stargate Command Uniform however.

Sam runs down the stairs stopping right behind the person she could tell he was a Colonel. "Everett?"

Colonel Young turns around smiling at her. "I told you I'd make it back, and you thought it couldn't be done."

Without speaking Sam just embraces him almost catching him off guard, Colonel Young couldn't help but be happy to see his cousin again. "So, this is the so called lost city of the ancients? Atlantis, it seems to have just saved my life."

"About that Everett, where is the rest of your team? How in the world did you even dial here in the first place, let alone Earth? I thought the destiny gate was deemed to be incapable of dialing outside the Destiny's range?" Samantha had so many questions even though she knew Everett had just gotten back.

"Alright..." Colonel Young smiles. "The way we dialed Earth is that General O'Neill and the people of Stargate Command figured out a way to send us a ZPM, coated in a highly conductive material and ionized by a top secret research project codenamed Prometheus, the reason the gates kept dialing like that is because we had to keep disconnecting. We couldn't hold the dialed gate open to long or it would stress to much, causing both gates to collapse and certainly explode."

"How did you know about that?" Carter asked as she stepped back a questioning look in her eyes. "I didn't tell you the gates kept dialing..."

"I just figured they did given the fact we kept dialing both here and Earth, sorry if I got a little ahead of myself." Young smirks a little. "How about you give your cousin a tour of the city, you did serve here as it's CO for awhile didn't you?"

Samantha looks up toward the control room everyone seemed to be telling her to be careful as though they didn't fully trust Colonel Young, and who could blame them? Sam knew to keep an eye out on everything and everyone, no matter how close that person may be, replicators could look like anyone in the world including her cousin.

_**-Top Secret- Area 51 Test Site -(Underground Bunker)-**_

"This will put an end to our problem, the culmination of almost 75 years of hard work and research! Earth's very own Stargate, one of our own design!" Dr. Danielle Kirkland looks back as the U.S President, Leon Ramsey nods in approval. "I give you, Project: Prometheus! No longer do we have to rely on the ancients Stargate, Prometheus will make them obsolete!"

"Is it ready to be tested, Doctor?" Leon asked in a slow almost demonic voice, however he had this cool about him that put anyone around hims spine in a twinge, Albert Wesker was a person that came to mind when thinking of President Ramsey.

"Possibly, we have determined that our last trial run of this gate sent a massive energy spike through the legacy gate network L.G.N for short, that is the reason Colonel Everett Young was able to return to Atlantis from the Destiny...Luckily we found this out in time to present a cover story, he believes he was talking to General O'Neill." Dr. Kirkland blinks her eyes just before they glow gold right in front of the President, showing that she played host to a Goa'uld Symbiote. "Our plans need to be accelerated!"

"I agree, Doctor." Leon takes his dark sunglasses off keeping his attention locked on Kirkland. "With the system lords gone and Ba'al defeated the galaxy is ours, lucky for us we slipped under the radar of everyone in the galaxy, and what better place to destroy the Tau'ri then from inside out? Yes, this shall be remembered by their history books as the Year Of Blood!"

"Yes, my lord. Their blood shall spill soon enough, but I am tired of playing this charade...I want victory now!" Kirkland turns her back to Ramsey shaking her head. "Once the Prometheus Gate is finished we can go anywhere in the universe, no more restrictions because we don't have enough power, this gate will see the end of our dependence on the petty Ancient Stargate Network. Those fools think we build this for them, when really it is in spite of them, this will be the beacon that sees their destruction."

Leon nods before walking over to the gate controls beginning to input a gate address into the computer, he then watches as the gate begins to power up. "I want to visit Stargate Command, it is time we execute phase II!"

"As you wish, my lord." Danielle smirks an evil hate filled smirk before watching the gate begin to dial, this being the darkest night!

_**To Be Continued: The Darkest Night, Part 2**_


	3. The Darkest Night: Part 2

((**Note:** I got a PM the other day from someone asking me why things are different in this story when compared to the Stargate TV Series, for example Colonel Young from SGU being Samantha Carters Cousin; or, how the Destiny Expedition happened a year or two before what was said on Television.

The short answer is that this story is set in an Alternate Reality dubbed 117, which is in direct connection to a planet which will feature later on in the story, P3W-117 to be exact, get ready as fans of both the first 1994 Stargate Movie and various TV Series' will love the upcoming chapters. Lets just say, I've got a lot planned for both the crew of Destiny, SG-1 and the Atlantis Expedition!))

_**There are those who believe that on the outer edge of our known galaxy, beyond that which we have ever seen lay dormant a pure form of evil, an evil that not the which of even the Goa'uld System Lords would have even dared to oppose. History which was never officially written, never released to the public by government interlopers whom were in the know, officers never briefed and truths never spoken.**_

_**Only in passing do these monsters ever bare mention, only in rumor do their people have a voice, and only in blood do their spirits thrive. Rumor suggests that **__**They**__** are a race of mechanically augmented bio-netic lifeforms that thrive on death and destruction, unleashed upon an unsuspecting galaxy by those who would seek to cause harm, whom selfishly wished to rule a galaxy that wasn't theirs in the first place.**_

_**Legend tells that millions of years ago they lived alongside the Ancients, learning from them and eventually gaining even the councils approval. No one knows exactly when they began learning the ways of the darkness, but it surely did happen, their exploits being known by some throughout the Pegasus and Ida Galaxies; the mere mention of their name amongst some people would be enough to send chills down their spines, to insure panic at the thought of their return which has already been foretold.**_

_**They cannot be reasoned with, cannot be negotiated with, their reasoning is simple and that is to be the last race standing. A race of tyrants hellbent on plunging the entire universe into war, set to plunder and pillage those weakened by what they call the great culling, and when even the wraith know not to mess with them, then you know just how dangerous they really are. **_

_**Marked by a brilliant light, and followed by a swirling vortex the prophets shall return! **_

_**Cloaked as friends from old their meaning remain unclear, what at first seems harmless slowly becomes the key to deaths door!**_

_**When **__**they**__** return the lost city shall fall, and with it any hope thy enemy have for victory!**_

_**Your weapons, your power, your very way of life cannot be allowed to proceed!**_

_**Their**__** return has been foretold, and the end shall be sooner than you think...**_

_**PREPARE FOR WAR!**_

_Chapter 3: The Darkest Night, Part 2_

_**-Area 51- Top Secret Research Lab**_

"But my lord." Dr. Kirkland shook her head wondering how their plan could work, knowing the only reason they escaped execution was that they were Goa'uld, yet had turned against the others. They were, independent you could say, having held no viable power amongst the other system lords since right after SGC's first mission to Abydos. "We need to be very careful, if they discover our treason all is over..."

"That they will not do!" President Ramsey smirked before watching the final chevron lock on the Prometheus gate, it then flashed very quickly 3 times before engaging the wormhole. "Besides, if Apophis and the System Lords couldn't stop me, who do you think can?"

"Ra..." Was all Kirkland said.

"That is a name I have not heard in a very long time, not since..." Ramsey shook his head slightly. "No matter, just keep an eye on the Prometheus. I will get Stargate Command ready for our little demonstration, one the likes of General O'Neill or anyone else have seen before."

"What if they figure out who you really are? That you are in one of their holographic disguises and there as that distraction, you know, they don't take kindly to threats against their existence...Especially ones whom are of a race they thought were extinct, who could enslave them even when it's only me and you, and..."

"You worry too much, my queen." Ramsey walks upto the event horizon before sticking his hand in and pulling it back. "What is it the Tau'ri say? Wish me luck?"

Kirkland nods watching him step through the gate which disengages about 20 seconds after he dematerializes, she walks over to the control panel and types a few commands in pulling up a picture of a Goa'uld Transport Ship Cloaked in orbit of Earth, she couldn't help but wonder what lay ahead in their future. "Time to execute plan b!"

The woman types another set of commands in on the small control panel situated beside the computer, the device beeps three times then glows a bright red color before gently returning to a dim red seemingly showing the device was activated. "Kla mel harek...(Too Late) Kresh'ta (Outcast)"

With those words spoken the device begins emitting a strong pulse of energy causing the Prometheus gate to begin dialing, it had activated it's accelerated dialing mode and in 10 short seconds had already engaged, this being only the start of the galaxies nightmare!

_**-Stargate Command- Gate/Control Room**_

"Mr. President I cannot let you leave the base until we are sure it is safe, with a suspected Goa'uld ship in orbit cloaked all key personnel will remain here. I know you certainly outrank me but I can't allow you to take this risk, clear?" Landry asked in a no non-sense tone of voice, he had his suspicions of the president, but he rightly didn't let them show.

"Crystal, clear." Ramsey shook his head then looked out the glass barrier of the control room at the gate, the inner ring began to spin before stopping on the Earth's point of origin symbol, at which time the chevrons lit up but no wormhole activated.

"What's happening now Walter?" Landry asked turning his attention to the lit up Stargate.

"I don't know sir, the gate isn't responding and I can't get it to dial out...It's like someone locked it, sir." Walter began like he so often had many times before typing on the keyboard in front of him, to no avail though he couldn't gain any sort of control over the gate. "The gate seems to have stored Earths address in it's memory bank as thats the address I see on the computer, someone dialed here just before the gate locked up."

"How do you know someone dialed here?" The General looked at the computer screen seeing the same thing Walter did, sure enough, right there flashing in red were the symbols to dial Earth. "Close the iris, something doesn't seem..."

"Attention, this is Colonel Erica Sheppard of the Columbia, can anyone hear me?" A voice full of static blared over the speakers in the Control Room, causing Ramsey to slightly snarl under his breath, but he regained his composure so no one would get suspicious.

"Columbia this is General Landry of Stargate Command, how can we be of assistance?" The General asked after Walter patched him through.

"SGC we have a major problem up here, our prototype on board Stargate has locked up and we can't dial out to Earth in order to change shifts and gain fresh supplies and officers. We need further orders on what to do, I can't reach anyone at the N.I.D or D.H.S, communications seem to be out aswell...It's a miracle we reached you." You could hear the uncertainty in the Colonels voice.

"I don't know what to say as our gate is locked out aswell and we can't seem to..."

Landry was about to finish when the alarms screamed out throughout the base signaling both the gate reactivating and an incoming wormhole.

"Incoming Wormhole, closing the iris!" Walter puts his hand on the thumb print scanner closing the iris on the gate, the wormhole engages as the incoming alarm shuts down leaving only the activation alarm. "Sir, this is odd, at first the computer registered an incoming wormhole...Now, it's outgoing." Walter was perplexed at what was going on.

"Outgoing? To where?" Landry asked his own mind a bit confused.

"Sir, it seems to be the same 9 chevron address as before and I can only assume it is going to the Destiny, the only problem is we can't step through that event horizon." Walter kept his eye locked on the computer screen which now showed a flashing error flag, #66, but exactly what error it was he couldn't say.

"SGC be advised, a Goa'uld Hatak just decloaked and is moving in closer to the planet, it seems to be trying to get as close as possible." Erica's message played loud over the SGC's sound system. "The Apollo and Odyssey are standing by to assist in it's destruction, we will keep you informed...Colonel Sheppard out."

"Alright Erica, good luck." Landry turns his attention to the gate. "Keep the iris closed just in case, I don't want anything coming through that gate I don't care what it is, this planets safety comes first...Understood?"

Walter nods before beginning to work on figuring out what was going on, first the other day now this and on top of that they couldn't contact Atlantis, no idea why but Everytime they had dialed Atlantis their connection was refused.

_**-Atlantis- Gateroom**_

"Rodney!" John shook his head watching McKay run readings on the computer system for the 100th time, he was still a bit groggy having been awoken by McKay's call earlier.

"WHAT!" McKay asked a bit agitated but then he calmed down. "Sorry, what?"

"Now thats better, have you found anything?" Sheppard asked. "Why can't we dial Earth?"

"We should be able to, that saying this isn't a problem with the gate itself nor our ZedPM" Rodney looks at the gate monitoring screen on his laptop. "It should dial, from all readings we have enough power to hold the shield and dial Earth at the same time...I just don't understand."

"Anything I can do to help?" Lieutenant Ford asked as he walked upto the two in full Atlantis uniform, having been reinstated to Sheppard's team.

"Yeah, you can tell me something. While you were out there scouting around after you, well, were supposed to have died did you hear anything? You know, something that could explain why everything seems to be going down the drain all of a sudden?" John couldn't help but sound agitated, not so much at Ford but at the situation at hand, no one could figure anything out and when they did get close to a solution, something else came up and took the last problems place.

"I did hear something strange on a world I visited, I did some reading into SG-1's past missions before I was stationed here at Atlantis. Anyway I read about their encounter with Ra on the planet Abydos, how he had once enslaved people on Earth but was overthrown and eventually defeated. People on a planet I ended up on when trying to get Wraith Enzyme seemed to know him, thats all they talked about and I heard one say that he wasn't dead." Aiden took a deep breath before looking right at the Colonel. "They seemed to think that he was alive and well though in hiding..."

Ford didn't get a chance to finish as the gate began to light up in a 8 chevron connection. "Incoming Wormhole! Gate shield activated..."

"Let me guess, still not Teyla's team?" John asked a little bit worried by the fact that they still hadn't gotten word from her, neither could they connect to P3W-117's Stargate.

"No, this connection is incoming from the milky way galaxy...Wait a minute." McKay couldn't believe his eyes when the address began to read out on the computer, for a second, he thought it could be wrong.

"What is it now?" Sheppard asked kinda getting tired of all the surprises.

"Colonel Carter needs to see this, where is she?" Rodney asked looking over at Sheppard.

John takes a deep breath before tapping the small button on the communicator which was on his ear, after it beeps he begins to speak. "Colonel Carter, please report to the Control Room. We have something we think you might want to see." After he finishes he looks back toward Rodney. "Now, whats so important about the address? Why did I just wake Colonel Carter up in the middle of the night, better yet...Why did you wake me up in the middle of the night?"

"I woke you up to give you my report on the Stargate, but that doesn't matter now, answer me this...How can a planet thought to have been destroyed a long time ago, be dialing Atlantis?" McKay asked seeing the perplexed look in Sheppard's face. "Don't have an answer? Well, to tell the truth, neither do I."

"What planet?" John asked walking over to the computer and gazing at the screen. "What am I looking at, exactly?"

"That Sheppard, is the address to the planet Abydos, destroyed in 2003 by Anubis using the eyes of the Goa'uld." McKay sat down at the controls before his communicator beeped. "McKay here."

"Rodney..." Zelenka's voice rang out over the communicator. "We have a big, big problem down here."

"What problem, what did you do?" McKay asked.

"I didn't do anything, but still that connection is draining our power and I estimate it will be fully drained in under 48 hours, if we don't terminate the power connections to some of the non-essential systems in Atlantis; it could be as short as 24." Radek shook his head. "It cannot be held as long as we did the 9 chevron connection, the ZPM was drained enough from that, this one will surely completely drain it."

"Oh, great, just great." Rodney begins typing in commands on the computer just as Sam walks into the control room. "No time to talk, so don't say anything...Just look at this!"

Samantha shook her head dismissively, that is until she saw the gate address which was flashing on the computer screen. "Abydos!" The word escaped her mouth before she even knew she said it, could it really be? But how could a planet destroyed so long ago by Anubis have an active Stargate, better yet, who was using it?

"There is a traveler coming through the wormhole." McKay looked up right at Sheppard. "Whoever it is their alone, their pattern is the only one in transit."

"Are you sure?" Carter asked breaking out of her quiet thought filled silence, that is before the gate made a loud but kinda drawn out sound, almost that of a car motor starting up only to go away as fast as it was heard. "What on earth was that?"

"McKay..." Sheppard began before seeing a figure step through the gate, from what he could make out it looked like a young boy around 15 or 16 years old, he then turned his attention to Colonel Carter whom looked like she was about to pass out. "Someone you know?"

"Yeah, but there is just one problem...The person I know from Abydos, the person that is standing down there in the gateroom, is supposed to be dead!" Sam couldn't just stand by any longer, she needed answers, so turning around she heads quickly down to the gateroom leaving the others scratching their heads.

"McKay, can we dial the gate bridge?" Sheppard asked in a semi-quiet manner.

"Yeah, it should be a piece of cake once that connection shuts down, it seems that is what was keeping our gate from working, why do you ask?" McKay wondered the last part aloud.

"Ask? Why do I ask? Oh I don't know, just the fact we got a connection from a planet we thought to be gone, then a person steps through the gate that was thought to be dead, not to mention our gate seems to be going haywire lately. Is that reason enough?" John asked in a kinda sarcastic way. "When we can dial earth, alert General O'Neill of our situation and advise he send SG1...Not the new team, the original team."

"Teal'c, Dr. Jackson and General O'Neill?" McKay nodded understanding Sheppard's reasoning. "This would be more in their league then ours, after all, Abydos was where it all started all those years ago."

"Now..." John started before turning to look down at the gateroom, he saw Colonel Carter hug the kid which stood in front of the now deactivated Stargate, she seemed convinced as to his identity but to him there had to be doubts. She seemed to know exactly who he was, but even she could be wrong at times. "We have to find out who our visitor is, Colonel Carter may think she knows, but looks can be deceiving..."

(To Be Continued) Chapter 4: The Darkest Night, Part 3


End file.
